1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fan apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of braking a rotation of a motor caused by an external force to reduce the rotation rate thereof has been known. For example, a technique described in JP-A 2013-188000 has been known.
However, the technique described in JP-A 2013-188000 requires power to be supplied from an external source to reduce the rotation rate of a motor caused by an external force, and is therefore unable to achieve a reduced power consumption.
An embodiment of the present invention has as an object to reduce the rotation rate of a motor caused by an external force while achieving a reduced power consumption.